


Osculation

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massages, Napping, Nosebleeds, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad take some time to relax in each others' company.*Definition of osculation: to form close contact; to kiss*
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Osculation

**Author's Note:**

> Your Alternate Universe ideas this time are:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ToyStory1  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ToyStory2  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ToyStory3  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ToyStory4  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/BuzzLightyearOfStarCommand

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door break room, during the evening. Nigel and Chad are sleeping on a bed (with their pyjamas on)...or at least, Chad is sleeping. Nigel, on the other hand, is happily looking at Chad’s sleeping face]_

**Nigel:** [sighing lovingly] Chad...you are truly _beautiful_ when you’re sleeping, you know that?

_[Nigel continues staring at Chad’s sleeping face. The younger boy then slowly reaches out to Chad and starts to caress the teen’s shoulder, which makes Chad smile in his sleep]_

**Nigel:** [chuckling and blushing] Oh, and your smile is just...[kissing Chad’s temple]... the most _precious_ thing ever...

_[Chad mutters a bit and slowly wakes up, which makes Nigel quickly move his hand away from the older boy’s shoulder]_

**Nigel:** [embarrassed] Oh, Chad! I, uh, didn’t mean to wake you...[clearing his throat]...I’m terribly sorry about that.

 **Chad:** [tiredly/happily] Aw come on, kid. Don’t apologize. [smirking] I mean, if I get to see your beautiful face, then I’m happy with you waking me up.

 **Nigel:** [turning redder] Oh...

 **Chad:** [caressing Nigel’s shoulder] I wish you could see yourself right now, kid. You look so _adorable_. [chuckling] You better stop being so cute, otherwise everyone on this ship will collapse from sheer cuteness~

_[Chad kisses Nigel’s scalp, which makes the younger boy’s face turn even redder]_

**Chad:** Your bald scalp is still the perfect kissing target~

_[Chad kisses Nigel’s scalp again, which makes the younger boy smile bashfully]_

**Chad:** Once a cutie, always a cutie, huh, Nigie~?

_[Chad kisses Nigel’s scalp a third time as he continues to brush his fingers against Nigel’s shoulder. Nigel sighs happily at Chad’s gentle touch]_

**Nigel:** Your kisses are so sweet, Chad...I love them a lot...

 **Chad:** [playfully] Hmm, wasn’t there something else of mine that you loved a lot...? Ah, yes. [whispering into Nigel’s ear] This~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering with pleasure] Oh my, yes...your whispering is so _angelic_...

 **Chad:** [pulling Nigel closer] Indeed it is, Nigel. [kissing Nigel’s temple] That reminds me...could you call me a beautiful angel? Pretty please~?

 **Nigel:** [shuddering] Chad...uh, you’re a beautiful angel...

 **Chad:** Good, good. Now call _yourself_ a beautiful angel, please~

 **Nigel:** Uh, I’m...a beautiful angel...

 **Chad:** [gently drumming his fingers across Nigel’s abdomen] Oh, come _on_. You can say it more confidently than that~

 **Nigel:** [giggling softly] I’m...a beautiful-- [Chad kisses his temple again]-- _angel_...!

 **Chad** : [chuckling playfully] Excellent, excellent. I want you to remember that you’re _always_ going to be a beautiful angel in my eyes, okay?

 **Nigel:** Ah...yes, sir...

 **Chad:** Very good, my sweet Nigel. [kissing Nigel’s cheek] I’m glad to hear that.

 **Nigel:** [giggling loudly] Chad, keep...keep drumming your fingers on my stomach like this! It feels really-- [Chad kisses his cheek again] -- _nice._..!

 **Chad:** Oh, does it now~? You want me to keep doing it?

 **Nigel:** [in a squeaky voice] _Yes, please_...

 **Chad:** Okay~

_[Chad continues to drum his fingers on Nigel’s abdomen]_

**Chad** : Hey, Nigel. Do you want me to talk about the positive effects of oxytocin~? Because I’m certain that you’re producing a _lot_ of oxytocin right now~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering and giggling] Yes... [Chad kisses his neck]... _please_...!

 **Chad:** Okay then. Now let’s see here...oxytocin promotes trust and loyalty. It can help decrease stress levels very quickly. And it can make you more protective of the ones you love.

 **Nigel:** [in a squeaky voice] _How interesting..._

 **Chad:** It is, isn’t it~? This is why I’m so happy that we get to cuddle up to each other like this all the time. It’s because our relationship keeps getting stronger and stronger every day~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering with pleasure again] Oh, I’m, uh, happy too, Chad. My dream, which was to, uh, reconcile with you, has come true...

 **Chad:** Indeed it has, Nigel. [moving his fingers up to Nigel’s shoulder] Indeed it has.

 **Nigel:** [sighing lovingly] Oh, Chad~

 **Chad:** Hmm...could you say that again, Nigel~?

 **Nigel:** Say-- [Chad kisses his scalp] -- _what again_...?

 **Chad:** My _name_ , Nigel. Say my name for me again. [tracing his finger along Nigel’s spine] Your squeaky and lovestruck voice, combined with the sound of my name...that’s one of my favourite things in the whole galaxy~

 **Nigel:** [turning as red as Mars] Chad, I love you so much...

 **Chad:** Hmm, go on~

 **Nigel:** You’re...you’re _always_ going to be my hero and angel, Chad...

 **Chad:** Oh, excellent, my dear Nigel. Just excellent~

_[Nigel suddenly sneezes. Chad raises an eyebrow as he pushes Nigel back a bit...and sees that the younger boy’s nose is bleeding. Chad doesn’t seem too fazed by the nosebleed though, because he just sits up, pulls Nigel into his lap, and quickly yet stoically pinches Nigel’s nose with his fingers]_

**Nigel** **:** [annoyed] Okay, if there is one downside to all this, it’s my _stupid nosebleeds_. I mean, sure, they stop quickly, but _still!_

 **Chad:** [huffs] Man, I wish I was a nurse or something. That way, I could stop your nosebleeds for good...

 **Nigel:** [warmly] Aw, thank you, Chad. I believe that you would be an _excellent_ nurse.

 **Chad:** [blushing bashfully/happily] You...you think so?

 **Nigel:** Why, yes. I mean...[smiling bashfully]...your voice is so soft, and you have such strong yet gentle and warm hands--

 **Chad:** [quickly] Okay, I’ll just stop you right there. I don’t want your nosebleeds to get worse. Just...sit tight for a bit until your nose stops bleeding.

 **Nigel:** Alright. Thank you for taking care of me, Chad. [cuddling up to Chad’s chest] I love you.

 **Chad:** [turning redder] Yeah, thanks. I love you too, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Reality Ensues Parts...uh, 854 and 855:
> 
> -Nigel and Chad wouldn't be spending twenty four hours a day with their new galactic friends.  
> They need to sleep and rest just like everybody else.
> 
> -Nigel lost Chad so many times over a...year and a half? Year? Whatever.  
> Point is: there was the betrayal, the fights, the fact that Chad doesn't treat Nigel as an old friend, the entirety of Operation Treaty, and (the fanon) Operation Domiciliate.  
> Chad went through all of these events, too. He may not have shown it, but he was probably really heartbroken.
> 
> And now, when Nigel and Chad are together again (with no threat of being hurled into the sun)? It's like they've returned to the Arctic Base. They just want to relax and be happy. Like...these two missed each other. They missed each other's happy/lovestruck voices. (I know about the events of Operation Domiciliate, but work with me here.) They missed relaxing together and cuddling together. 
> 
> They don't want to lose the other guy again.
> 
> ...And now, a friendly reminder from me: as the Supreme Leader, Chad has only ever smiled warmly in front of one person: Nigel Uno. Like, Chad *has* smiled when he defeated his parents, but the only time that he has ever smiled genuinely and warmly is when he's talking to Nigel. Rewatch the opening flashback of Operation Treaty and you'll see what I mean.


End file.
